Episode 4132 (22nd August 2005)
Plot A run-in with the law brings Marlon and Donna together. When Donna and Viv arrive in Newcastle to hand over Marlon's treasured knife, Mack, for the cooking competition, they are shocked to find they've managed to misplace it somewhere. Marlon and Donna go in search for it and finally find it at the Metro lost property office. Marlon jokingly threatens to kill Viv in front of police officers who take him seriously and lock him in a cell. Eventually they release Marlon who is now extremely late for the competition. Whilst rushing back Donna admits it was her mum who vindictively stole the knife so she'd have an excuse to come and see Bob. Marlon is furious causing Donna to call it a day on their relationship. Marlon is left to decide between Donna or the competition, he chooses Donna and proposes. Viv tries to win back her man by showing off her chef skills. When Marlon and Donna go in search of Mack, Bob is left to enter the competition alone. However Viv spots a chance to get close to Bob and saves the day by assisting him in the competition. A jealous Avril watches from the audience as Viv and Bob flirt outrageously in front of the cameras. However, after the competition Avril is quick to end the chemistry and whisks Bob away. Diane gets an eye opener down memory lane with Paul. At Whitley Bay, Diane and Paul reminisce about the good times, Paul admits he misses his sister Sharon. They decide to look her up and go to her last known address in Newcastle. A neighbour tells them she hasn't been seen for a couple of months but was interested to find out Sharon hadn't been orphaned because her family died in a fire. Paul isn't surprised Sharon lied about her family. He tells Diane how being raised by Val was a nightmare. She often left him alone but this was preferable to being babysat by the guy who he thought was his father Jimmy Pepper and his neanderthal sons who would often beat him. Diane is left gutted that she wasn't aware of this horrible situation. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Aldo Zilli - as himself *Maeve Mulherne - Karen Ford *Radio controller - Christopher Connel *Neighbour - Jane Holman *Lost property man - Stuart Holland *Policeman - Ian McLaughlin *Duty Officer - Stuart Hawksby *Avril Kent - Melanie Hill Locations *Newcastle streets *The Sage Gateshead - Foyer and mens toilets *Tynemouth seafront - Walkway and beach *Unknown taxi office *Tyne & Wear Metro - Lost property office *Northumberland Police - Police station *Millennium Bridge Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,500,000 viewers (10th place). Memorable dialogue Radio controller: "He says what sort of knife? Flip knife, Stanley...?" Donna Windsor: "No, just a normal kitchen knife, and his name's Marlon, not Stanley." Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes shot totally on location